


Four-hundred and Twenty

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: 420, Drugs, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody told Steven Stone to get a new hobby, so he did, with Morty's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-hundred and Twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpumpumbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpumpumbum/gifts).



> Prompt was: "420 steven stoned smoke weed eryday"

At 4:20 every morning and night, Steven Stone would stop looking for stones and smoke weed. There wasn’t really a reason, it was just something else to do, since people kept telling him he needed hobbies other than looking for stones. Mostly his dad. Sometimes Wallace. Both were major buzzkills and weren’t welcome at Steven Stone’s 4:20 parties, in which he smoked weed with his stones. Sometimes Morty too, if Morty was down from Johto, but mostly because Morty was his dealer.

Steven Stone’s phone beeped. It was 4:20.

"Blaze it," he said, so wisely.


End file.
